Draco's Mission
by PhantomsOpera
Summary: What happens when Voldemort asks Draco to bring Harry to him, by pretending to fall in love with him? At first, Draco is disgusted, however can his initial reaction change over time? I know, I'm rubbish at summaries! HP/DM
1. The Task

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters within it._

**This is my first ever attempt at anything to do with Fanfiction, and I don't think it's that good. However, I was persuaded to post this by a friend. If you like it please review, if you don't like it please give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, either will be appreciated :) Thank you! xx  
**

Chapter One: The Task

I looked at him in disgust. He couldn't be serious? Could he? He didn't really expect me to befriend Potter... not even befriend, but pretend to fall in love with (I hope you were listening, I'm not saying that again) Potter. God help me! I can't exactly refuse, can I?  
"I can't..." Before I knew what was happening, I'd been silenced and locked in a room waiting for my Father to return. I was in too much shock to think clearly, but I knew in the back of my mind that my prospects weren't looking good...

When the Dark Lord said he wanted to see me I felt proud. He had a mission, just for me. I'd be the youngest person he'd ever asked to see personally, to give a personal task to... and, at first, I couldn't wait. But now I'd found out what he wanted me to do, and all of a sudden I wasn't so happy about it. I had to pretend to be in love with Potter. I not only had to gain his full trust, but convince him to come with me to the Ministry of Magic Ball at the end of the year. Only, I wouldn't take him to the ball, I'd deliver him to the Dark Lord who, after torturing the "Boy Wonder", would kill him. Now that part, I was looking forward to, it was the getting there that I was having trouble dealing with.

I'd been warned by my Father before I had gone in to see him that I had better behave. The Malfoy family's honour was resting on my completion of this task. I wasn't to disagree with anything the Dark Lord said, I was to speak only if asked to, I shouldn't slouch and I should address him at all times as "My Lord". I _know_ I should have listened to what my Father told me, but I couldn't help myself. Not after I'd heard what he expected me to do. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut, and now who knows what's going to happen when my Father gets home. Maybe I should fill you in on the whole conversation...

"_Why, Draco, I've been waiting for you. You received the message from your Father?"_

"_Yes, My Lord"_

"_Between me and you I think your Father was rather jealous when I told him I wanted to speak to you personally. He's always wanted to be closer to me, I think, your Father, but I never really held him in high esteem. Nothing ever seems to go right when I leave your Father in charge of something, which is why I have decided to see if you can fair any better. I hope you are ready for the challenge I am about to set."_

"_Yes, My Lord. I feel very privileged..."_

"_And so you should, it's not very often I hand out tasks to single members of my team of Death Eaters. I am not expecting to be let down..."_

"_I'll try not to let you down, My Lord."_

"_Try should not come into my dear Draco. You will succeed at this task, or on you and your family's head be it. I know you don't think very highly of your Father, that much is clear, but your Mother..."_

"_Understood, My Lord"_

"_Very well. As you know, I have for some time now, 15 years, 3 weeks and 2 days to be exact, been determined to kill Harry Potter. The "Boy-Who-Lived". Ever since he escaped my clutches and forced me into a life of dependency. So far I have failed, and I do not want to add another failure to my list. Am I making myself clear so far?"_

"_Yes, My Lord"_

"_Well, this is where you come in, I want you to be the one to bring Potter to me"_

"_Me, My Lord?"_

"_Yes, you; you see it's ingenious. You will have to gain Potter's trust, befriend the boy, make him fall in love with you. Have a relationship with him, make sure he lets his guard down and trusts you implicitly. This needs to be done before the Ministry of Magic Ball. You will invite him to the Ball with you, explaining that as your Father is of high importance there you are allowed to take a guest. A single guest and you have chosen him. However, you will not attend the Ball at all; you will deliver him to me. Once he is within my grasp, oh, I will torture him. I will make up for the many years that he slipped past my traps, and then, once he has started begging me for mercy, that's when I will kill him."_

"_I can't."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I'm sorry, My Lord, but I can't. I can't befriend Potter. I despise him, he isn't fit to worship the ground I..." _  
(That's when I realised who I was talking to, but by then it was too late...)

"_SILENCIO! You did not just speak back to me, you insolent boy, and you do seem to have a rather high opinion of yourself. Do you have no respect for your master? Lord Voldemort, the one and only. Who do you think you are? You will remain locked in this room until your Father returns, and you will complete this task, whether you like it or not. Unless you want your Mother to face the consequences."  
_

So now I'm stuck in this room, and I can't even attempt to ask the Dark Lord for forgiveness due to the silence charm that has been placed upon me. He has made sure I can't answer him back again, until my Father returns at least. Then, he'll get told the whole story. He won't spare me any pity. He'll hate me for ruining the Malfoy family's chances of getting back into the Dark Lord's good books. Not that that will bother me, I hate him anyway. The way he treats my Mother like dirt, like she's nothing... like we're both nothing. But if I have to complete this task, just to save my Mother, then so be it. I'll have to put my old differences aside, start anew with Potter. Before the night of the Ball, Potter will love me and I will take great delight in delivering him to Lord Voldemort himself.


	2. The Consequences

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters within it._

**Thank you for the reviews, they are appreciated! But before the next chapter, just some replies to those reviews:  
To JayFicLover: No, I did mean "Ministry of Magic Ball". Ball as in a party or prom type thing!  
To MissQuirkyBookworm: I never said anything about it being easy, as noted at the end of this chapter! But also, it's fanfiction, so anything can happen!**

Chapter 2: The Consequences

"DRACO!"

My Father was home and, as predicted, he wasn't happy. In fact, he was livid. If it wasn't for the Dark Lord reminding him that I was needed I think he may have ended up killing me. Still, he made sure I was in pain. My Mother was distraught when she saw what he had done but I shot her warning look, reminding her to not say anything, otherwise my Father would probably turn on her too; and there'd be no reason for the Dark Lord to stop my Father going too far where my Mother was concerned.

Later, after everyone had calmed down enough to think reasonably I was called in to see the Dark Lord again, this time my Father was at his side. After removing the silencing spell that had been in place since our first meeting, my Father glared at me, reminding me that this time I better keep my mouth shut. The Dark Lord looked down at me in disgust.

"You are here simply because you are needed." He spat. "You _will_ make Potter love you, and you will bring him to me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, My Lord." I almost whispered the reply, by now I was aching, covered in bruises and tired. All I wanted to do was lay down and forget about the events of the day.

"Good. You may go." He looked at me once more, it was almost as if he could see straight through me, and left; my Father trailing behind in his wake like a lost puppy. Before, I was proud to have been part of the Dark Lord's plans. Now, I vowed I would never be like my Father, my whole world revolving around what I could do to make him happy. I vowed that unlike the life I lived, my children would grow up loved and cared for.

Fortunately for me, there was another two weeks before school began. That gave me two weeks to recover from my Father's beating, but it also gave me two weeks to come up with ideas on how to make Potter fall in love with me, because one thing I knew for sure was that it wasn't going to be easy. For one, I had to convince myself I was in love with him, before I had _any_ chance of convincing him. I mean, I hated him. Our entire school days revolved around how we were going to annoy the other. So how I was going to make this plan work, I had no idea...

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short compared to the first one, but I needed to keep the content of the next chapter separate, as you will see! :)  
Please R & R! Thank you! xx**


	3. Back to School

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters within it._

**Before the next chapter, I just want to apologise for the amount of time it's taken me to upload this one. I've been so busy with exams and revision, then I went on holiday! But now it's up, I hope you all enjoy it! xx**

Chapter 3: Back to School

**Harry**

Harry couldn't wait, in 1 hour he'd be boarding the train back to Hogwarts!

Granted, he'd spent the first week of the holiday at Ron's, but for the rest of the summer he'd been back at home at Privet Drive; forced to spend hours on end alone in his room. His only connection to the wizarding world had been through his constant conversations with Ron and Herminone, via Hedwig, and through his weekly posting of the Daily Prophet. Not that the Daily Prophet was of any use to him, all it kept telling him was that Voldemort was _not _back... Not that anyone but the entire Weasley clan (excluding Percy), Hermione and Dumbledore believed him, he even had a sneeking suspicion that McGonagal was unsure whether to believe him or not. If he couldn't get his Head of House on side, what chance had he got in convincing the rest of them?

The one thing he wasn't looking forward to when he got back to Hogwarts was seeing Malfoy again. He couldn't stand him, there was something about Draco Malfoy that just made Harry's skin crawl. He knew that the Malfoy's were in league with Voldemort, everyone did, but part of him hoped that, no matter how much he hated the boy, Draco didn't get dragged into the world of the death eaters.

_1 hour later_

"HARRY!"

Harry spun round at the sound of his name being called from the other end of the station; he'd recognise that voice anywhere, and as he turned he saw the bushy brown hair and smiled. He was going home.

"Hermione! Have I missed you?! You seen Ron?"

At the sound of Ron's name, Hermione blushed. Harry suppressed a laugh. Ron had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out.

"Erm... he was round here somewhere..."

Sure enough, in the middle of the ever growing crowd of students Harry saw a flash of ginger.

"RON!" he shouted, above the noise.

Just as Ron reached them, so did Draco. Automatically, all three of them reached for their wands.

**Draco**

As I approached them I saw the move I'd grown accustomed to, the reaching for their wands, and for the first time in the 5 years I had known them I didn't reach for my own.

"Potter."

I had to play this safe, couldn't let him get too suspicious.

"Malfoy." He said, his top lip curling as he spoke my name. If I was honest, I had to use all my strength to stop mine doing the same.

I couldn't believe I was doing this, if it wasn't for my mother I'd just give up the entire thing now. Instead, I forced my head into a curt nod and walked the other way. I knew it would make them suspicious, but I had to start somewhere, I had three months to get him to fall in love with me.

**Hermione**

Hermione looked at Draco in shock, then at Harry and Ron.

"He's up to something" she said instantly. "Draco Malfoy does not just walk past us without making a single insult unless he's up to something."

"You never know" Ron smirked. "He may have had a brain transplant over the holidays!"

She shot him a disapproving look.

"This isn't something to laugh about Ron." She snapped. "When Draco Malfoy is polite to us, we have to be cautious. You never what he could be up to."

"Oh, come on Hermione." Harry smiled. "He nodded at us. That doesn't mean he's up to something, and that wasn't polite. Draco Malfoy doesn't do polite."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the naivety of the two boys in front of her. No, she knew something was wrong, and she was determined to find out what Draco Malfoy was up to...

**Draco**

I looked back at the "golden trio". Potter and the Weasel seemed to be immersed in conversation, and didn't seem to be bothered about our encounter. But the look on the Mudblood's face had me worried. She seemed to sense something wasn't quite right, and every so often I'd see her glance in my direction. I'd have to be extra careful when she was around. As I made myself a mental note to watch out for Granger, I heard my name being screeched down the length of the station and I inwardly groaned. Pansy Parkinson. Through the nature of my set task, I'd totally forgotten about the girl who practically stalked me. How I'd managed it, I didn't know, because as she reached me and flew her arms around my neck I suddenly realised. Pansy was going to put a spanner in the works, she never left my side. She was than the two goons who insisted on following me round and hung on to my every word. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Granger's head turn once more in my direction. It was then something hit me and a sense of realisation washed over me, I may have Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, who all idolised me, but I had no friends. Potter had the Weasel and the Mudblood, who would watch his back no matter what, who'd always be there for him but I had no one... and it was only then that I realised that that hurt...

**Please R & R!! lol xx**


	4. Onboard the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own a thing... unfortunately!_

**I apologise for the insane amount of time it has taken me to post this chapter! This story is on my laptop, which has no Internet so I have to transfer it to the main computer.. which I always forget to do!  
Anyway, now that it IS up, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I'd also like to send out a massive thank you to my (so far) loyal reviewer: MissQuirkyBookworm.**

Chapter 4: Onboard the Hogwarts Express

**Harry**

Harry made his way through the many carriages of the Hogwarts Express, searching for an empty one so he could sit down and wait for Ron and Hermione to return from their Prefect duties. Finally, he found one and sat down gratefully. He stared out of the window, wishing that he could speed up time. If he was truthful, part of him felt proud that his two best friends and been made the prefects of his house, yet another part of him was jealous. Jealous that Dumbledore had chosen Ron over him. Granted, Dumbledore had explained that he didn't want to put any more pressure on Harry, but that didn't stop the wave of envy washing over him and leaving him feeling cold and alone.

**Draco**

As I made my way down the train, proudly displaying my prefects badge to any unsuspecting first year and turning them into spluttering wrecks, I noticed Potter sat alone in one of the carriages. At first I was confused, you never saw the Boy Wonder without his two sidekicks. And then it dawned on me, the Mudblood and Weasel had been made prefects, which meant Potter was left out. I always thought Dumbledore was stupid, but even _I'd_ have given the prefect badge to Potter over Weasley, I mean, seriously, the Weasel's a complete idiot. At least Potter had half a brain. Still, this gave me a chance to gloat, I'd been made prefect and he hadn't. Oh, this would be fun...

**Harry**

Harry heard the carriage door open and turned round quickly, hoping to see a flash of ginger and bushy brown hair. His heart sank, however, when he saw the bleached blond head of Draco Malfoy.

"Wonderful." He thought to himself. "A slanging match is something I could do without."

He drew his wand quickly, and as he did so he thought he saw a look of panic make its way across Malfoy's face. As quickly as it came, it went, but it left Harry confused, because instead of the insults and gloating he was expecting, he simply got another one of the curt nods he had received earlier. Now, he began to suspect Hermione was right. Malfoy was up to something...

**Draco**

Great! I've gone and royally messed up now. The minute I opened the carriage door, I remembered what I had been sent to do, and I panicked. Instead, I gave him another nod and walked out. He'd definitely suspect something was wrong, I'd never pass up on an opportunity like that under normal circumstances. I didn't know what I was going to do, my plan was falling to pieces. One thing I did know was that I had better make this work. Otherwise, my mother was in danger and I'd do anything to protect her. She was the only decent thing in my life, I couldn't fail. Yet, I didn't know how I was going to succeed...

"Malfoy"

I was brought crashing from my thoughts at the sound of Potter's voice behind me. Now what was I going to do. This was a perfect chance to set my plan in motion, after my previous, disastrous, attempts. I turned round slowly, telling myself to keep cool. No matter what happened. I had to make the best of this rare opportunity, Potter on his own and me without Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy hanging on to my every word.

**Hermione**

There was something about Draco Malfoy that wasn't quite right. Hermione knew something was wrong the minute he hadn't insulted any of them, but she didn't know why, and that made her wary. She couldn't get the look he had given them out of her head. It was if, he wanted to say something, but there was something holding him back. And that was what worried her most, everyone knew the Malfoy's were in with the Dark Lord. Something told her that the reason for Malfoy's actions earlier that day couldn't have a happy ending. All she had to do now was work out what it was, and convince Harry and Ron that she was right...

**Draco**

"Harry" I nodded. Well, I figured he already suspected I was up to something. He looked at me, amazed.

"You never call me Harry." He said, confusion and suspicion clear in his tone. "What are you up to Mayfoy?"

I doubt he was stupid enough to expect me to tell him, which, of course, I wasn't about to do. But... and then it dawned on me. I _could_ tell him the truth, just leave out certain, significant, details. If I told him I loved him, I hoped he'd be too embarrassed by the whole situation to share the news with his friends. If he did tell them, well, I'd have to cross that bridge when I came to it, because I really doubted that Hermione would fall for the story. She was too clever, but for now, I knew what I had to do...

**A/N: Please, please, please R&R. It is very much appreciated! :o)**


End file.
